List of world events
List of Random World Events Random World Events are large scale events, usually identified by pink colored event messages. They occur every 20-40 minutes, depending on difficulty. Overview *'Barricade Center' - Massive Spore Crawlers, Spine Crawlers and Creep Tumors fortify the center island. This blockade is sometimes reinforced by Mutalisks and Primal Mutalisks. *'Barricade East' - Massive Spore Crawlers, Spine Crawlers, Creep Tumors and Overlords block the large eastern bridge. *'Barricade West' - Massive Spore Crawlers, Spine Crawlers, Creep Tumors and Overlords block the western Hills. This blockade is randomly guarded by Brood Lords and Guardians. *'Dark Particle Cloud' - The space platform passes through a cloud which will hit shortly after announcment. During the cloud's passing, hero movement is slowed and the screen turns black. The cloud lasts roughly 25 in-game seconds. *'Enemy Nukes' - Hostile nukes will land near all player heroes. Roughly 5 nukes will be called down per player. *'Hybrid Dominators' - A group of Hybrid Dominators spawn near the Roach Hills and will attempt to attack the base. Amount of Hybrid Dominators spawned depends on difficulty and how far it is into the game. *'Infestation' - All player heroes will become infested, pouring Creep and eggs around them constantly. The infestation will slow the heroes down considerably. The infestation can only be removed once all heroes simultaneously reach the spawning platform in the main CP Base. *'Mega Spore Crawler' - A giant Spore Crawler appears at one of 11 random positions in the north-eastern half of the map. Battlecruisers, Dusk Wings, Rainmaker and similar skills won't work until the Spore Crawler has been killed. The Giant Spore Crawler is sometimes guarded by regular Spine Crawlers, Noxious Ultralisks, Guardians or Hybrid Dominators. *'Mutalisk Swarm' - Mutalisks will spawn at the northernd edge of the map and harrass unit producing structures and construction sites of the CP around the map. The duration is random, but can last as long as 14 minutes. *'Mysterious Invisible Creature' - A more powerful and cloaked beast similar to a Hive Guardian appears in the eastern sections of the map and patrols around the large eastern bridge. *'Odin Twins' - Bruce and Harvey, two extremely powerful Odins, will follow you around and assist the heroes and nearby CP forces until they die. *'Omegalisk' - An Omegalisk, roughly twice as strong as the 2nd boss, appears at the entrance of the final base and has to be killed before one can enter the final base unhindered. *'Overlord Drops' - Overlords will attempt to drop Zerglings and Roaches near CP Base structures. Roughly every 4th CP structure will get hit. *'Personal Battlecruiser' - Players can type "-launch" once to gain access to a strong Battlecruiser support unit each for several minutes. *'Protoss Fleet' - A vast Protoss fleet will spawn in the south and assist the heroes. The fleet consists of 2 Motherships, 1-3 Carrier Heroes, 4-6 Tempests, 4-6 Observers and 2-4 Phoenix Heroes. *'Resource Outage' - Pirates are blocking the supply lines resulting in the CP Base having much less resources to work with. In addition, Supply Drop skills, War Funds, Imperial Funds and similar skills will not work. Duration varies between 300 and 900 seconds. *'Roach Outpost' - 4 Roach Warrens appear on the large eastern bridge. The Roach Warrens are guarded by Spine Crawlers and produce a constant stream of extra strong Aberrations and Roaches until they are destroyed. *'Spine Crawler Drops' - Spine Crawlers and Creep Tumors will drop near CP Base structures. The Spine Crawlers will hatch quickly and destroy nearby buildings if left unchallenged. *'Toxic Aura' - Creep Towers, Lairs and some Hatcheries and Hives around the map will gain a permanent toxic aura which damages and slows nearby CP units and heroes. The aura is identical to the one surrounding the Brain Bug.